Talk:A Thanksgiving Carol
LOL! --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 23:02, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Umm... Ummm...Thier is a mistake: where it says that I "tore communities apart" the link is to the 1st crisis (I caused the 2nd.)--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 18:18, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Never mind. I fixed it.--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 20:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC) IT'S DONE! The story is complete!! Huzzah!! TurtleShroom Pronoucceiation I guess the true pronouciation should be: Plan-Carl-Cool. --Alex001 14:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) In Comparison to the Official CP Version...... My version is better than CP's release... WAY BETTER. Although, their images beat anything I could ever do. EVER. To judge for yourself, go on Club Penguin, and read it at the Coffee Shop. From December 19th to Christmas... at least. TurtleShroom RE Your right... though CP doesn't know about a Dorkugal, Jerks, Explorer, or anything awesome on this wiki. It's a shame, really, seeing how much better CP would be with our ideas. Oh, and by the way, those images I bet I could re-draw. Really. Well, Merry Christmas! (P.S. I think your version just PWNS CP's version. Yours really conveys the idea more strongly than the CP Carol. I mean, come on. SCROOGE IS JUST ALL ALONE AND HE WANTS TO CHANGE HIS WAYS AFTER THAT?!!! It's rather childish, don't you think?) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Give CP Credit! Remember, the real Christmas Carol had several frightening scenes, including Scrooge getting sucked into the... um, the Opposite of Heaven by the Grim Reaper (AKA the Ghost of Christmas Future), which is rather frightening. Also, the actual Christmas Carol had many subplots and complex storylines, so it is rather hard to follow, lest you have a middle-school education. CP caters to everyone, and must keep it non-scary and easy to follow. I must say one thing: that image of the CP Grim Reaper was awesome. Candy Cane or not, the CP Grim Reaper was awesome. Really awesome. I seriously liked those images. They were better than anything I could draw. They could only do so much with what they have. TurtleShroom Yeah... ...I guess so. Though I still think your version PWNS all, probably because I'm way older than 5-6 years old. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) The Image This is the Image I was talking about. You can not tell me that is not a neat image. I presume this would be Death (or more precisely, Ban) in Club Penguin, considering penguins can't die in CP. I guess Banning is death in CP. You know you need a life when you discuss an image of a children's game. TurtleShroom I didn't critizize the images, I just critizized the plotline. It's kinda weak to me (though that's because I'm older). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe... Maybe Disney will visit our wiki and like it so they would copy our ideas. Who knows? Maybe some anonymous user is a SPY from Disney! Maybe they would implant our ideas into another game called "Penguin World". Okay I'm speaking like a total maniac right now. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 22:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) No, you actually aren't. Maybe CP will update the game to include this wiki in it. We better remove all violent and unsafe things on the wiki, just in case. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) But I don't think that would be such a good idea. Users will be starting to quit because of the drastic change. That's what happend when CPIP was over. But this is BIG. BIG. And kids probably won't understand many of the complex features. Does anyone know a child who knows what a "Khan" is? Kids like everything simple and easy concepted. The only-a-nerd will know features should be implanted in another game. Actually, all the wiki features should be put in another game. We probably lost between 1,000 and 5,000 CP users after CPIP. Now this. We could lose the whole audience! --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 22:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. You're right, they'd probably put it in a game for, like, people at least 10 years old or something. I dunno about age limits, but it would be cool to see our ideas on one of Disney's games. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:11, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe the start advertising our site on CP. I'll start on a good server. I'll be on my file. --Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 17:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) That would be cool, but to be frank I think that their one is better For CP.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:33, 25 December 2008 (UTC)